Married
by ohblainers
Summary: Three little connected drabbles where Finn insists Kurt and Blaine act like a married couple. Finn/Klaine fluff.


**A/N This is a summertime fic, so set between S2 and S3. Written from Finn's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Finn were all standing in the Hudmel household kitchen, preparing dinner for themselves while their parents were visiting Auntie Mellie. Well, Kurt was cooking, Blaine was handing him things and Finn was watching.<p>

Finn wasn't allowed to touch the stove since the fire he started when he was 10. But that was just fine with him, because it meant he got to do less work.

"Blaine, can you get the carrots out of the fridge?"

"Sure thing!"

Finn wasn't so sure about him at first, but this Blaine guy really was an okay dude. When they first properly met, he found it sort of weird that Blaine was so polite all the time, but that's just how he is. And he's great to talk to about football and stuff.

Oh, and he makes Kurt really happy.

That's what really matters.

Kurt broke Finn out of his thoughts when he sighed loudly and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm so thirsty." He whined.

"I'll get you a drink of water." Blaine said sweetly, walking over to the cupboard where the glasses are kept.

Kurt looked up from the vegetables he was sautéing and smiled at Blaine, "Thanks."

Finn had to admit they were really cute together. Their bodies just sort of moved effortlessly around in each other; they never bumped into each other while they worked. Well, they did once or twice, but that was on purpose. It's as if they had been dating forever.

"You two are such a married couple!" Finn burst out suddenly, gesturing to the two boys with his hand and smiling proudly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he started to choke on his drink. Blaine quickly rushed over to his side and patted him on the back. After a few minutes, Kurt managed to stop coughing and shot a death glare at his stepbrother.

"Wh- what the hell, Finn? We're not married! We've only been dating for a few months!"

"Yeah, I know that, but like, the way you two act around each other is exactly the way married couples do. You two are practically attached at the hip!"

Kurt shook his head exasperatedly and turned back to face the stove. Blaine just scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but he was smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Finn had managed to talk Kurt into letting him go with him and Blaine to the supermarket. He was going to hang out with Puck today, but he cancelled to go on a date with Lauren. What ever happened to bros before hoes?<p>

When he was lounging around the house today, bored out of his mind, and he saw Kurt and Blaine walking out the front door, he demanded to go with them. Even if I was just to go grocery shopping, it was better than nothing.

So, here he was, pushing the trolley behind Kurt and Blaine. Kurt would call out an item from his shopping list, and Blaine would get it off the shelves and place it in the cart.

"Soda."

Blaine grabbed the bottle of the shelf and placed it in the cart.

"Check."

"Fat-free vanilla yoghurt."

"Got it."

"Oreos."

"Yep."

"Decaffeinated coffee."

Blaine paused and looked warily at the tin on the top shelf.

"Uh… Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I don't… I don't think I can reach it."

Kurt tried to stop himself from laughing, but failed miserably. He giggled for a few minutes, and when he finally calmed down, he reached up, grabbed the tin effortlessly and placed it in the trolley. He then patted Blaine's head in the most patronizing way possible, to which he received an annoyed glare from the curly haired boy.

"Aww, sweetie," Kurt leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I think your height's adorable."

Blaine immediately cheered up and smiled brightly at Kurt. Finn just couldn't hold the words in anymore.

"Guys, _seriously. _Can you just put me out of my misery and get married already. Then like, run away and make a thousand gaybies."

Finn received a furious glare from Kurt, and a confused look from Blaine.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but… what are gaybies?"

"Gay babies. It's the babies that gay dudes make."

"…Oh." Blaine replied, the tips of his ears going slightly pink.

"Finn, that's stupid and impossible." Kurt said with his best bitch-face.

"Hey," Finn pointed seriously at Kurt, "never underestimate the power of gay sex."

If Kurt wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now. He quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and hurried off to the next aisle.

* * *

><p>Finn got home from staying over at Puck's at about noon on Sunday. He dumped his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and headed towards the stairs.<p>

"Hey, Kurt, you home?" He yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm in my room with Blaine. Mum and Dad are out." His stepbrother called back.

Finn froze as his foot landed on the top step. Wait… Kurt and Blaine are in Kurt's bedroom… and our parents aren't home.

Oh, crap. I really hope they didn't take what I said about "makin' gaybies" seriously.

Finn tentatively walked towards Kurt's door and knocked loudly.

"Come in." Kurt singsonged.

Finn opened the door slowly and sighed in relief to see that the two were fully clothed. They were both lying on Kurt's bed, reading. Blaine was sitting against the headboard with his legs outstretched, while Kurt was lying down across the bed with his head resting in Blaine's lap. Neither of them looked up from their books when Finn entered the room, and Blaine continued to absentmindedly play with Kurt's hair.

"Okay, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You two are so married."

But this time, instead of being told to shut up or getting glares, Finn got a completely different reaction.

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments, smiled and then returned to their novels.

They really were the cutest couple Finn had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for not publishing anything for two days, but I had to recover from the awesomeness of the first episode of series three!**

**Kurt and Blaine were so cute, ohmygod. The way they were so playful and flirty in the coffee shop and locker scene, it was EXACTLY how I imagine them in my head.**

**But, I have lots of fic ideas and I'm getting back on the horse!**

**Also, I've never written Finn before. I hope I did him justice. (Even if he was kind of a toolbag to Blaine at the end of the episode.)**

**Please Review! **


End file.
